


The Adventures of Pumpkin Peter and Edkitty

by SeeCee



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeCee/pseuds/SeeCee
Summary: Prompt: Edmund ate the wrong pie. He, the younger brother of the High King of Narnia, shouldn't have eaten that Telmarberry Pie that was meant for Susan. Whoever takes the first bite of a pie that has been cursed shall be tricked. Peter found out, and Caspian will now know what it feels like when a devil is hot on your ass when said younger brother sports feline appendages. Spooks on him!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PetMund4var, this was a lot of fun and I hope you like it !

"He needs a new name," Lucy decided. "How about Catmund?"

"Absolutely not," Peter answered.

"Edkitty?"

"He'll slice all your dolls into pieces, if he'll ever catch you call him that," Susan foreboded.

"Can he even understand us?" Peter wondered.

"I called his name several times but he barely flicked an ear into my direction," Susan offered.

"Yeah, he hasn't really acknowledged us, at all," Lucy finished.

 

Dumbfounded, the three royal siblings stood next to each other. All watching their younger brother toss a yarn ball between his paws. Yep, because for some reason he had those.

Where his hands and feet should be, were fluffy cat paws, on top of his head were fluffy cat ears and a fluffy tail swished over the floor. Not to mention the elongated teeth that flashed sharply whenever that yarn came close to his face.

 

As everyday around this time the four monarchs had made their way here for tea and biscuits. When Susan and Lucy had arrived, they had found Edmund playing on the ground like this. A moment later Peter had come in.

 

"I feel like we ought to be more worried," Susan said.

"I know," Peter answered.

"But he's so~ cute!" Lucy exclaimed.

" _I know_ ," Peter gushed.

Then he crouched down.

"I mean he's still at least half human, right?"

"So?"

"So, he should be able to tell us what's going on."

He stretched a hand out.

"Ed~, come here, Ed."

Hind paws still haphazardly torturing the ball, his attention at least snapped to his brother.

"Yes. Come on, come here," Peter snapped his fingers. "Good boy."

"Not a dog," Lucy corrected.

"Do we have treats somewhere?" Susan wondered.

"There's a cake on the table there," Peter pointed out.

"Oh, who put it there? I don't remember ordering one, do you?" Susan asked, walking over. Suddenly, Peter's hand connected with something soft. He startled lightly and Ed began to purr, rubbing first his hair and then his cheek into Peter's hand.

"There's no note on it but the kitchen servants wouldn't have done this, would they?" Susan guessed. "Though, it is my favourite kind."

"Look here," Lucy said. "Seems like someone scooped a finger through the icing."

Again they all looked at Edmund.

"You think this could have-?"

"A cursed cake? Seriously?"

"Let's just ask Edkitty."

Lightly, Peter grabbed Edmund's chin in his hand.

"Did you eat from that, Ed?" He asked stern. Edmund immediately tried to get out of Peter's hold, swishing angrily with his tail when he couldn't.

"Can you understand me, at all?"

Edmund mewed but it sounded more helpless than helpful. Peter released him and Ed, head held high, traipsed away behind a sofa.

"Great," Peter sighed and stood back up.

"I say we go and investigate ourselves," Lucy proposed.

"I agree. We should find out how the cake got here,” Susan said.

"So, we'll head to the kitchens first?" Peter asked.

"Lucy and I will."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have to stay here and take care of Edkitty, of course."

"Don't you start with this now, too," Peter sighed. "Ah, never mind that, why do I have to stay?"

"Obviously, Edkitty likes you best," Lucy answered.

"Exactly, so stop moping. We'll bring some toys back with us, okay?"

"But- !" Peter wanted to protest, however, his sisters already left.

"Fine," He grumbled with his slumped shoulders and slid down into the armchair, pouring himself a cup of tea.

A second later Ed sprang up and, purring, settled down in Peter's lap.

"Well, this could be worse," Peter smiled, scratching his ears.

 

Fifteen minutes later he was bored. Having drained two cups of tea and gone through half the assortment of biscuits. Ed still lay curled motionless.

"We used to be the ones to read all the Sherlock Holmes books, knocking on Neighbour's doors to see if they knew of a murder that needed solving," Peter reminisced. "We should be allowed to go and investigate."

Not really bothered, Ed stretched out a paw.

"All right, five more minutes," Peter smiled, all too enamoured with this little creature.

 

No sooner said than done, Peter build a makeshift leash out of the holdings for the window curtains, that Edmund very unhappily accepted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Peter iterated as Edmund mewed dismayed.

He had to lure him with cookies but finally they were walking on down to the kitchens.

 

On their way they passed a barely cracked open door, loud voices emanating from within. Peter inched closer.

"Oh, Caspian, how could you?" Susan accused.

"It was meant to be a joke!" He explained.

"Yeah, well, we're all laughing very much. Now how do we reverse it?"

"You can't."

"Caspian!"

"It'll wear off on it's own," He said. "In a couple of days he'll be back to normal."

Okay, they were definitely talking about Edmund, who was pulling and clawing at the restraining leash because he had seen something interesting. As quietly as possible Peter tried to coax him closer again so he could keep eavesdropping.

"The whole wonderful cake ruined, too."

"Oh, no, not at all," Caspian grinned. "The curse hits only the one to first take a bite. So, the rest is all safe for you to gobble up."

A light smack was to be heard, probably Susan punching Caspian in the arm.

"You really left it up to chance there, how did you know Edmund would eat it first? He doesn't even like berry pie all that much."

"Oh, it wasn't meant for him."

A pregnant pause ensued.

"Why on earth would you want me to become a cat?" Susan shrieked, pummelling Caspian in earnest.

Peter thought he had definitely heard enough and anyway Ed was all draped to his back now, purring purring purring.

"Promise not to rat me out to Peter?"

"I won't if you tell me the truth."

Another pause dragged on. Then Caspian came out with it.

"It wasn't about you becoming a cat but becoming cat-like."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You made so much fun of me lately, whenever we had a moment to ourselves and I wanted to cuddle... "

"Oh," Susan said a bit sheepish. "I thought you knew I didn't mean ill. I know you're rather... let's say touch-starved. I don't actually mind it, though," She blushed.

"Oh, well, part of the curse has to do with that, you would have become less self-conscious and more... physical in showing your affections."

"I would- ? In that state, we would have- ?!"

"No!" Caspian corrected vehemently. "Aslan, no! I would never have touched- You wouldn't have done anything that we didn't already do. It's just affecting the physical part of our relationship that's already there."

"Only snuggles and such?"

"Only snuggles and such."

Yeah, okay, that was more than he wanted to know. Peter picked Edmund up and hurriedly carried him back to the settee room.

 

Freed from the leash, Edmund immediately pounced onto the yarn. Peter slumped back into the couch.

That meddling Caspian! Did he really feel so comfortable around them already, that he thought he could pull off such a prank unscathed?

Nonetheless, a cuddly Edmund wouldn't be all that bad. It certainly wasn't the norm for their relationship. Ed always became so prickly when Peter wanted to snuggle up afterwards. Always complaining that Peter was a damn Octopus and trying to kick him off. Peter would like very much to hug him silly more often, but Edmund only allowed that when Peter had fucked him silly first and he was too boneless and sated to actually protest.

Ah, no good, this train of thought brought him in the wrong direction. No matter how cute and open Edmund was in this form, as long as Peter didn't know if he even knew what was going on, he would never touch him.

Which, whew, he couldn't remember the last time they even went a week without at least a handjob or a super dirty make out session...

No, stop!

By Aslan, Peter would find a way to make Caspian pay for this. Oh, yes and observing the orange thread messily running between Edmund's claws and around his head, he already got an idea...

 

A few minutes later Lucy was back, reporting that no one had seen nor heard of such a cake, although Mr. Caevall, the kitchen chef, missed some baking ingredients. Maybe the culprit was truly among them! She giggled rather unconcerned, crouched down and played with Edmund.

Peter excused himself then, feigning to go to the loo while instead making a detour through the vegetable patch. There were a couple of nicely grown pumpkins coming along.

When he got back Susan and Lucy ate appreciatively from the cake. Ed lounged in Peter's usual seat.

"Are you crazy?" Peter asked them.

"Well," Lucy swallowed around a mouthful. "Susan didn't find out anything either."

"And I figured what better way to see if it was the cake's fault but to just try it ourselves," Susan grinned complacent. "As you can see, nothing's happened. Unless, of course, it only transforms whomever had the first taste."

Lucy made big eyes at her sister.

"I've heard of such special, intricate curses," Susan attested.

Yeah, right.

"Either way, it would be a shame to let it go to waste," She hummed.

Oh, she was really holding her tongue for him. Fine, then he'd only let Lucy in on his plan.

 

After giving his sisters ample time to protest - Maybe they could just lock Edmund's room up over the night? Should they fashion a little cat nest, that one of them could keep in their rooms? - Susan merely gave him an absurd stare.

“Just take him to your bed, he'll probably just curl up somewhere on the covers, anyway.” 

Like that wasn't a big deal, like Peter and Edmund shared their bed all the time, which they did, but didn't parade around in front of their sisters, so Peter really couldn't see why that option seemed so self-evident to Susan.

Regardless, he proceeded to take him back to their- his! room, undressed him, not put him in a bath because pure terror in those eyes! and did not dress him again either because he kept flitting away after the washing scare.

Fine, Edki- Edmund! obviously knew what he needed best, himself. So, Peter just climbed between the covers and stared at the ceiling for a while, reviewing the day's events.

Soon enough, there was movement at the foot of the bed, then rustling, then an unshapely bulge made its way up Peter's body beneath the covers. Once Edmund's face peeked out again, Peter hauled him a bit closer, nuzzled their noses together and planted a tender kiss between his ears. Edmund bore all this with pleased purring. Peter was very happy. And warm and comfortable and sleepy...

 

The first thing that emerged through the fog of his slumber was a hot, pressing hardness that turned out to be Edmund rutting against his leg. Peter smirked sleepily.

"It's been a while since you actually woke me up for sex," He said and turned on his side so he could work a hand into Edmund's pants.

Oh, wasn't necessary, his brother was already naked.

Peter's grin widened.

"You saucy, little thing," He murmured while Edmund pressed his needy face into his shoulder and erection into his thigh.

"Don't worry," He yawned. "I'll take care of you."

Peter's fingers that had ghosted over his thighs and lower tummy now gripped him fully, giving a languid stroke upward. Edmund's paws closed around his arm and he  _mewled_ .

Peter's eyes opened wide.

"Fu-  **OW!!!** " He yelled. "Ow, owowow, stop, please stop, ow!"

As Peter had come back to his senses, remembering Edmund's state, he wanted to yank his hand away but Edmund unsheathed his claws and, yeah, Peter was pretty sure his arm was bleeding. He still tried to wiggle away but Edmund's grip only strengthened and deepened!

"Ed, come on, let go," He whined. "I promise I'll make it up to you, okay? I'll give you so many handjobs, you won't know what to do with them."

The second their claws lessened their hold even a degree, Peter tried to remove his arm again, slower, but Ed snarled and the claws came out again.

"Don't make me do this, Edmund, I don't want to be a pervert."

But he seemed to care none for it. If he was even home, maybe a creature named Edkitty had actually taken over momentarily... and was getting impatient. Peter could see the angry flick of the tail that peeked out from under the duvet. Great, so the only way out was through.

Peter heaved a last dismal sigh and formed a fist around Ed's dick, pumping it. Immediately, the violent hold around his arm lessened and Ed began making those needy sounds again.

"This is wrong, this is so, so wrong," Peter muttered to himself, working Ed expertly, nonetheless.

 

Peter used every trick he had discovered over time, that tended to get Edmund off in a matter of minutes – courtesy to needing to be discreet and never having enough time or privacy – but that didn't change that he still had to build up rhythm and pace, first. Added to that, was the way Edmund reacted. He was so unbelievably vocal and needy, Peter felt overwhelmed with happiness. Not that he didn't appreciate Edmund's usual businesslike manner of taking exactly what he needed, but this was... this was... amazing.

Edmund spread his legs without any real reason, except that he seemed to want to. He bucked and rutted and in general seemed to be completely overtaken with lust. And those sounds, Peter couldn't get over them.

Unfortunately, though Peter's body reacted in turn and his erection was like a stab of guilt every time any sort of friction happened there. He had to bring this to a close.

Immediately, Peter therefore sat up and moved between Edmund's obscenely spread legs so he could fist the cock with one hand and fondle Edmund's balls with the other. Edmund began to thrash and Peter cursed the moonlight for being so dull tonight.

Eventually, Edmund seized up and spurted generously into Peter's hand. Peter listened to his heavy breathing, noticing his own. Finally, Edmund pulled his legs away from him and, just like that, curled up and went to sleep.

Peter himself inched over until he sat on the edge of the bed and, shamefully, jerked off.

 

The next day, Edmund's paws were gone, he still only mewed though and slurped milk right out of the bowl they put in front of him.

Peter's plan began his first step. Susan had taken an early morning ride and Caspian and Lucy arrived in quick succession of one another. Lucy yawned and as they all shovelled some food into their mouths, made small talk.

“You know, I heard the oddest noises during the night,” She began. “It was a sort of shrieking and rattling. It got so bad, that I got up and when I looked out onto the grounds I saw a strange light swinging this way and that as if searching for something.”

Caspian laughed.

“Are you sure you were actually awake? That sounds like a fantastic tale, indeed.”

He looked into the group, expecting to see his mirth reciprocated but Peter's expression let him falter.

“Lucy,” Peter said very gravely. “Do you remember the spell Aslan put over Cair Paravel? That no dark magic would be permitted within its premises and that whosoever cast it would meet a most gruesome fate?”

“Well, yeah, but Cair Paravel was destroyed.”

“Yes, but we as its monarchs are the last connection to it, mayhaps it has followed us here.”

Peter and Lucy looked at each other in mutual understanding so Caspian had to interject.

“Come on, dark magic?” He said. “What happened to Ed can hardly be labelled dark magic, it was just a bit of harmless fun,” A half smile formed on his lips. “I would imagine,” He added hastily.

“Who knows how that creature distinguishes these things?” Peter argued. “I mean in this state Edmund is hardly capable of ruling, I would call that a threat to the castle's safety.”

Caspian looked from one sibling to the other, still expecting them to laugh it off, when Peter began to speak anew.

“Well, whoever that foolish being was, may they be sensible enough to flee,” He concluded. Caspian's cheery expression slid right off his face.

 

After Peter picked out a suitable pumpkin and carried it, as well as Edmund, back to his room, Lucy found them.

“Caspian ran to Susan as soon as she was out of the saddle!” She reported excitedly, joining Edmund on the little couch in front of the fireplace. 

“He asked her if she really didn't tell anyone and if she knew of a horrible monster living at Cair Paravel,” She giggled. “Of course Susan was completely confused by that and Caspian seemed a bit embarrassed, so he quickly dropped it but I had to induct Susan, as well, Peter. Just to be safe,” she explained as Peter out of reprobation stopped with the carving.

“I'm sorry, but she thinks it's hysterical and a brilliant idea. She said Edmund would undoubtedly expect all of us to dole out retribution in his stead,” She told him. “And now Susan asked Caspian to accompany her for a walk to the marketplace, where she'll mention that she indeed remembered a gruesome beast as he had mentioned. Therefore, reinforcing the idea that Caspian has a bad thing coming.” 

Both of them cackled and they spend the rest of the day finishing his costume. At one point Edmund became more active again and after Peter repeatedly brushed him off with saying “I'll get you something to eat in a second.” Edmund knelt at his feet and lightly scratched at his trouser legs.

“Mewter,” He whined, which prompted the siblings to actually pay attention to him. 

“What did he just say?” Peter asked.

“I'm not sure,” Lucy answered.

“Mao,” Edmund made. “Mewter.”

“Is he trying to form words?”

“Pah!” Edmund spat, bumping his head against Peter's leg, then looked up again. “Pewter!”

“Peter!” Lucy exclaimed. “He's trying to say Peter! Oh, I think his speech really is coming back!” 

 

At night Peter went outside to swing the lantern. Susan would have Caspian stand on the right spot, in an effort to show him there was nothing out there. Then she just so happened to be away when the light actually popped up and only came back once Peter was gone.

As usual Edmund came along on his leash, although it was greatly hindering as he pulled and complained almost ceaselessly. Finally, he seemed to have calmed down and Peter was able to concentrate fully on his task. When he was ready to head back inside and tugged lightly on the leash, he found it empty!

“Edmund!” Peter shouted hoarsely. “Edmund!” 

“What is it?” Lucy called quietly from her hiding place among the pumpkins.

“He must have wiggled out of it,” Peter whispered. “Lucy, Edmund ran away!” Now his voice was rising louder.

“Oh, whatever,” Lucy shrugged. Peter threw her an incredulous gaze. “It's what cats do,” She said. “He'll be back before you know it.”

Still, it wasn't that easy for Peter to shake off his worry and he called and looked and snapped his fingers for Edmund a while longer before giving up and going back dismayed. She was probably right.

Nonetheless, it was terribly hard for Peter, who wasn't aware how used to his brother's warmth in the night he'd been, to now sleep all alone in that bed.

 

He was still gone when Peter woke up and went to breakfast and came back and went to the library and came back and went to lunch and came back and just as he was about to leave again a very ruffled Edmund came through the door.

In relief, Peter couldn't help himself and immediately rushed up, crowded him against the wall and meant to kiss him. All over the face, except the mouth, mind you.

"Bah! Stop! I literally gutted a mouse with this!" Edmund protested, holding his face away from Peter's onslaught.

“You can talk again?” Peter questioned with giddiness. “And you're okay? Not hurt?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Edmund said, fighting to get out of Peter's space. “What is the matter with you?”

“I was just... worried, you were gone all night,” He admitted, looking a bit chastised.

“I'm aware,” Edmund commented grumpily, pulling his soiled shirt over his head. “And I need a bath.”

Peter would happily have helped but Edmund closed the bathroom door determinedly behind himself. Snuggle times were over apparently.

Heaving a sigh Peter receded to his couch and pretended to read, while waiting for Edmund.

 

Edmund did take his fair time but when he finally emerged, he at least offered a little smile and a yawn to Peter.

“I need a nap,” He stated, scratching his head rather catlike, not that Peter would be brazen enough to point it out. “You look tired, too,” He added, already pulling the covers back. Peter got up, this was as much of an invitation as he would get.

Edmund lay right down on his side, pillowing his head with his hands. Peter got in behind him, minding to leave a little space between their bodies. Edmund seemed content to go right to sleep but Peter felt a tension that may or may not have been there, so he told Edmund about their prank on Caspian. Unconsciously, he began to slide a bit closer during the tale, putting his hand on Edmund's waist as he laughed heartily and pushing his own nose into Edmund's nape as he had to laugh himself. In the end, they were all cuddled up, after all.

A longer silence arose as Edmund once more came close to sleep and Peter, stroking up and down his side, watched him.

"Do you... remember anything, at all?" He asked without really meaning to.

"Bits and pieces,” Edmund answered sleepily. “Mostly just wants. Like milk or rubs or killing that yarn ball."

"Or being horny... "

"Oh, did we do it?” He wondered, turning over on his back and rubbed slightly along Peter's arm that was now slung around him. “Too bad, I wish I would remember it, though by the looks of it we had fun,” He smiled, his fingers following the little claw marks he had left behind.

"At least, you did."

"You didn't want to do it? Too weird?"

"No, that wasn't the- It wasn't you. I don't want to do it if it's not with you."

That actually made Edmund open his eyes, looking intently at his big brother.

"Gee, you're a sap," He teased but turned over even more until he was all huddled close.

"I'm sorry I scared you,” He murmured.

"It's okay, you're back now."

And Peter pressed him closer still.

 

They woke up in the early evening, just enough time left to get a bite in and slip into costume and position.

Peter strode through the corridors. Lucy and Edmund sat themselves at two opposing corners where the wind tended to blow sharply through the castle. Intermittently, they both let loose bone chilling howls and deeply tormented whines.

Peter jingled with chains and muffled began to call "CAAASPIAN!"

He did so a few times, then Lucy and Edmund intensified their own noises, until a menacing orchestra of horrors echoed through the castle.

"COME OUT AND AWAIT YOUR PUNISHMENT, CASPIAN. COME OR I WILL FIND YOU~”

They kept this up for a good thirty minutes before, stifling their giggles, they scurried away.

 

The next morning an extremely haggard and spooked looking Caspian joined them at breakfast.

"Oh, dear!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Whatever happened to you?" Edmund asked.

"Rough night," Susan yawned and walked over to Edmund. "You're normal again? Good to have you back." She hugged him briefly.

"Yeah, sans ears and tail, I'm all me. But what do you mean rough night?"

"Just you know, bad dreams. He thought he was being haunted."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Caspian. I didn't mean to frighten you by telling that story,” Lucy said sympathetically.

"Yes, and by the way you have nothing to fear, you haven't done anything to aggravate it, after all,” Peter added nonchalant.

"Maybe, it's just out for a stroll," Edmund chimed in. "Having nothing to do for a 1000 years must be awfully boring."

Caspian smiled weakly at them all but gave Susan a hidden, desperate look.

 

"Should we be feeling bad?" Peter asked as Edmund and him went out for a stroll across the grounds.

"Minimally," Edmund said. "I mean have you looked at me?" He pointed to his ears.

"Oh, yes," Peter grinned, watching the tail swish. "It's quite fetching, actually."

"Come off it!" Edmund punched his arm in jest and walked on.

Peter had a small window for an opportunity here and it was steadily decreasing. Never mind that he felt like the biggest perv ever.

"I do mean it," He said, following Edmund and swirling the tail through his fingers in a feather light touch. Edmund stopped, Peter's hand tracked the tail all the way down where it rested right above that perky butt. “It's rather improper, actually, how much I like it,” He whispered, watching the cat ears twitch. Edmund shivered and his eyes dropped close.

"Peter," He said, very low. "I think we ought to head back inside."

 

Peter's hand barely found the door to slam it shut, too occupied with having Edmund paw at his clothes, their mouths connecting through wet pants.

With the room closed, Peter yanked Edmund against a wall, pushing his lip up until a sharp set of teeth were exposed.

"You still got those."

"They've been receding all day, but I don't suppose you trust me enough?" Edmund twinkled.

"You'd be surprised," Peter murmured.

Edmund tilted his chin up, to give Peter easy access for claiming his lips. So, without further ado, he heaved him up over his shoulder instead, carrying him to bed. Ed's tail danced, to the sound of his surprised laugh, merrily across Peter's nose and neck.

Once they both plopped down on the bed and disentangled all of their limbs into a harmonious arrangement, with Peter on top, they made out some more. Giddy like children, they kissed and sucked and pulled each other along until, at last, they were at least halfway nude. That's when Pete bestowed a fluttery kiss on Edmund's nose and reached over to get the oil.

Just as he was back in his previous position, he noticed Edmund stroking over his own bare skin, his eyes following.

"Is it weird that I want to take a cat bath, right now?” He wondered.

"I don't know. Is it weird that I want to do it for you?"

Ed's gaze snapped up to throw him an unreadable look.

"Actually," He said, pulling Peter closer. "Yes."

Effortlessly, he pushed him down and climbed on top of him.

"Not only do you fuck your little brother on a regular basis, now you even want to do it with cats,” He murmured. Peter looked mortified but Ed only grinned.

"Really, I've long suspected your depravity to be shockingly out of control."

Peter pressed his hands over his eyes, groaning and looking way too uncomfortable, only the erection Edmund steadily groped, betrayed him. Then he leaned down to whisper into Peter's ear.

"But I suppose it's just as well or I wouldn't like you so much."

That made Peter take a hold of Edmund's wrists.

"It's not my fault you're my brother or a cat."

"But it's mine?"

"No, I- I'm just saying the reason why I can't control myself with you, why I'm so... depraved, it's because of you and I just think I would still end up here if you weren't my brother. Or a cat," He grimaced, frustrated that he didn't seem to get the words out right. He had almost completely let go of Edmund, his hands travelled from the wrists up to frame his face reverently.

"I just want you so much I can't take it sometimes.”

Edmund's eyes widened, surprised by Peter's words but then lowered in smug happiness.

"Just what am I to do with you?" He wondered theatrically. Mutually, they pulled each other into another kiss.

 

Peter had three fingers up in him and  _loved_ how absolutely needy and debauched Ed looked, open and vulnerable like that. It was even better than he had imagined.

"Look at you, you look like you're gonna die if I won't put my dick in you soon."

"Then be the hero and save me, already," Ed panted.

"You look so damned hot, it's a shame they don't have cameras here."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You'd understand if you could see yourself right now. You're so incredibly fuckable like this."

"I swear to everything holy if you don't get on with it, I'll use the remainder of my claws to scratch off your dick. Layer by fucking layer."

"I always admired your gift for words, a true master of sweet talk," He mocked and flipped Ed skilfully onto his belly.

Guiding Edmund's ass into the air, Peter knelt behind and fucked into him like that. Just so he could really watch Edmund's feline parts react. His tail was draped over his back, the ears strained backwards, his claws ripped into the sheets.

Not holding back with his thrusts, Edmund's knees soon began to break away. Of course, Peter then had to grab the base of his tail and 'gently' force him to tilt his hips up again. Edmund mewed pathetically.

This was heaven, for on top of that, with every other thrust, Edmund made these really high-pitched little noises that he couldn't seem to repress and Peter wanted to see that, too. He guided Edmund onto his side and bend one of his legs up, so he could fit in between.

It wasn't an easy position for either but it was worth it to see Edmund clamber for any shred of sanity. He even curved his tail around Peter's thigh. Moaning loudly, Peter slapped their pelvises harshly together. Edmund's dick bounced oh so prettily, precome leaking steadily from the tip.

Nonetheless, Peter couldn't really get deep enough for either of them to finish. Therefore, he manhandled Edmund onto his back. Having slipped out in the process, he took a second to recover, to really savour this moment.

But Ed was needy and he forced and pulled and yanked for Peter to move again. Naturally, Peter complied and pushed the tip back in. He grabbed Edmund by the hips and pulled him down for a particularly hard thrust. Edmund screamed and Peter definitely had claw marks on both arms now. But Edmund was so delectable and his eyes so hazy with lust, the colour high in his cheeks, Peter couldn't help it.

"Edmund," He moaned, waiting for a sign that he had been heard. "Edmund," He said again, stroked the hair from his forehead and watched him tenderly until his baby brother managed to focus his eyes on him.

"I love you," He confessed.

 

Neither of them broke the rhythm but there was a whole new openness on Ed's face right before he hauled Peter down into a kiss, his legs climbing over Peter's waist to pull him in and keep him close.

A moment later with Ed's dick trapped between them and Peter remembering to provide friction for it, he came. Peter fucked him through it but kept his lips to himself. Hugged Edmund instead, so they were cheek to cheek and he could hear every desperate, liberating shout, the way he almost sobbed Peter's name. Increasing his pace marginally Peter found his own release, shooting it deep into his little cat brother.

 

With how much they were sweating they should actually clean up right away but Edmund felt too boneless and Peter's mind had caught up with him.

Should Edmund's reaction to his confession trouble him? It wasn't even negative, per se and Peter had been the Idiot, who had to shout it out during sex. That's bound to be awkward, afterwards. Right? Oh, Aslan, had he just destroyed this whole thing? He could live without the romance part but without the sex? Without being allowed to touch Edmund, at all?

"You're over thinking it," Edmund mumbled, now actually dozing.

"Hm?"

"You're wondering if the plan'll work out and we're gonna get Caspian, aren't you? Don't worry, I'm sure it's gonna be hilarious."

"Yeah," Peter laughed unsure. "Right."

 

When they came out for dinner, they found a distracted looking Caspian with-

"Is that jam on your cheeks?" Edmund wondered.

“Raspberry,” Susan confirmed. 

Behind Caspian stood Lucy, howling in silent laughter.

"And are those garlic roots around your neck? Don't those only work against vampires?" Peter asked.

They could swear there were tears streaming down their youngest sister's face. Even Susan seemed to have trouble keeping a traitorous grin off her face.

"They're- they're wards against... " Caspian fumbled, his eyes jumping this way and that as if he expected the shadows in the corners to assault him any moment.

"Edmund!" He suddenly said, rather loud and rather intense. "It was me. I made that cake and put it there. But it wasn't even for you and only meant as a joke."

"Oh," Edmund said, a bit perplexed. "That's okay. I forgive you?"

Caspian sighed relieved.

"I'm not sure that does anything to keep the beast away, though," He shrugged unconcerned, settling down to eat.

Peter took the seat next to him.

"You know, Caspian, the only thing you can do is meet it head on."

"What?" He asked, voice rising in panic.

"You have to go out there and state your case directly. No weapons, no false bravery. Just you and the punisher," Peter reiterated.

"Just m-me? None of you can come along?"

"Oh, if we'll go with you then he'll probably just think you forced us and won't listen, at all. Just mutilate you right away," Lucy chimed in.

Susan patted Caspian's hand sympathetically.

 

After dinner they send Caspian down to the kitchens where he was to ask for a calming tea.

"What have you done to him?" Peter asked with a mix of admiration and admonishment.

"Well, while the two of you were  _gallivanting_ around," Susan explained. "Lucy and I came up with a whole new level to this prank."

"He was supposed to go on a quest to retrieve a flower that didn't exist and forge a sword of a metal we don't even have in England, anymore."

Both Edmund and Peter looked at their sisters with big eyes - full of fear - you could say what you wanted about the boys' reputation as troublemakers, they were certainly no a match for their cunning sisters! And they were supposed to be the nice ones, too.

"But anyway, now you kind of thwarted that, so I guess it'll be over by tonight?" Susan went on, turning her back to their brothers and walking away with Lucy by her side.

"Might as well, it was getting a bit boring, to be perfectly honest," Lucy shrugged.

Left alone, Peter and Edmund threw each other a horrified look. Girls!

 

Half an hour to midnight, the four siblings were all assembled in the settee room. Susan helping Peter with the white sheet, doing something so it looked particularly blowy and Caspian wouldn't be able to discern right away that there was a person underneath. On the other side of the room were Lucy and Edmund, talking animatedly over snacks and giggling occasionally. Edmund's beautiful tail rested on the cushions, only the tip flicking from time to time. By tomorrow it might all be gone. His teeth were already back to normal. They had made out pretty sloppily for fifteen minutes before Susan and Lucy came in. Reverently, Peter touched his lips.

"Trouble in paradise?" Susan asked, not taking her eyes off her steadily working hands.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been looking at Edmund as if he personally murdered your favourite Teddy bear. Everything all right between the two of you?"

"Yeah, of course, just, you know... brother stuff."

"Brother stuff or lover stuff?" Susan asked insouciant.

"What? Are you crazy? We're not- "

"Relax, Peter," She pricked him lightly with a pin. "Everyone knows and nobody cares. Was a long time coming, actually."

Peter was quiet for a long moment. Stunned at how little impact this big feeling in his chest had on literally anyone else. He felt drowned in it. More so than ever. Then he let out a huge sigh.

"It might be over," He confessed. "I think I messed up."

"How so?"

"I may have said something Edmund didn't want to hear."

This made Susan look up with a concerned gaze.

"What, did you tell him he looked stupid as a cat? Because that would be messed up, he's adorable."

"No, yeah, I know," Peter said. "I did tell him that, too. That I love it... and him."

Now Susan's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You guys haven't told each other 'I love you', yet?"

"We don't really do the whole pour-your-heart-out-undying-devotion-love-confessions thing. Actually, we don't talk about... anything like that, really. We just... " He rasped meaningfully.

Susan snorted.

"Boys," She shook her head in exasperation. "Listen, Pete, don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."

"Are you guys gonna be finished soon? It's almost time," Lucy exclaimed, bouncing over to them.

"Yep, just this last~ " Susan fastened one more pin. "And done," She grinned satisfied.

"Just the pumpkin head and you'll be ready."

"And of course the candle on top," Edmund added.

"Should we put one inside, as well? Really illuminating it, so it looks extra scary?" Lucy suggested.

"No, we are not kindling a live, burning flame an inch from my nose, hair, eyes, or general face!" Peter protested, voice muffled through the ghastly version of his pumpkin mouth.

"I agree, we can't hurt his face, it's one of his few redeeming qualities," Edmund joked with a twinkle in his eye. Peter was glad none of them could see the wince in his own.

"There's no time left anyway," Susan interjected. "Look it's already five to, we have to get into position!"

 

Again, Peter walked along the darkened corridor. Susan stood around the corner, wafting air in with a giant fan. Hidden behind a wall rug, Lucy threw manacles and shackles out of seemingly nowhere. Lastly, Edmund was poised behind a knight's armour, just to the right of where Caspian stood on his wobbly knees, torch in hand, begging for forgiveness.

Peter set up a deep growling, as he advanced on Caspian. He took heavy, measured steps and ceased his gruesome noise only once he stopped a few inches in front of Caspian.

The second he dared to open his eyes to see what the monster had decided Edmund pounced on him with the most ferocious screech. Caspian let out a terrifying scream, froze in shock and then limply toppled to the side. The siblings all succumbed to laughter.

"That's to teach you not to mess with a Pevensie, little princeling!" Edmund exclaimed.

Lightly twitching, Caspian made no further motion.

 

In the end Susan took the somewhat traumatised Caspian to bed. Lucy, with a last cackle, bid her goodnight, as well. Grinning and laughing Ed and Peter made their own way back.

 

As Edmund finally had him out of his costume, he leaned his forehead between Peter's warm shoulder blades.

"I love you, too," He whispered.

Peter smiled.

 


End file.
